


Revving the Engine

by Seascribe



Category: due South
Genre: Awkwardness, Established Relationship, M/M, PWP, Sex in a Car
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-27 23:39:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/985010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seascribe/pseuds/Seascribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ray, there's absolutely no reason to think that your new car will come to any harm simply by virtue of my being in the vicinity."  Fraser, Ray, and sex in the Riv.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revving the Engine

**Author's Note:**

> This is entirely the fault of Scribe and Lydiastattoos. 
> 
> Except the title. The title is my fault, and I am so, so sorry.

Ray's got his head buried under the hood of his new Riviera, checking to make sure that Al'd gotten all her specs right, when he hears the bell over the shop door jingle. After hours on a Saturday, nobody oughtta be here but him. Ray'd talked Al into handing over the keys so that he could finish up all the little last-minute details on her, stuff he wanted to take care of himself. Monday, he's signing that piece-of-junk Ford back into the motorpool and going back to driving a real car around the city. 

"Hello, Ray," Fraser says, appearing in the garage doorway. "Francesca told me you were working on your new car, and I thought I'd stop by to see if you needed any help." 

Ray grimaces. "No, I do not need any help, Benny." He braces his hands on the front bumper, looking over his shoulder at Fraser, who's come a couple of steps into the garage. "I don't even want you within fifty feet of my car, I only got her a week ago." He's being petty, maybe, but he loved that car, and it's Fraser's fault he's stuck with this one that's got no manual and rust on the tailpipe. 

"Ray, there's absolutely no reason to think that your new car will come to any harm simply by virtue of my being in the vicinity," Fraser says, and takes a couple of steps closer, giving Ray a poorly-veiled look of defiance. 

Ray rolls his eyes. "I got a list of reasons as long as my arm," he says. "Starting with how you got my last Riv _blown up._ " 

"It was in the pursuit of justice, Ray," Fraser protests. 

"You care so much about justice, get a car of your own to blow up pursuing it," Ray grumbles, making a big show of turning his attention back to the car. 

Fraser's shadow falls over the engine block and then he's pressed up warm against Ray's back, his hands covering Ray's on the bumper. 

"I'm sorry, Ray," Fraser says, all deep, velvety sex voice that turns Ray's crank so hard he can barely see straight. Fraser rubs his thumb over Ray's grease-stained knuckles. "Let me make it up to you." 

He's already trailing hot, wet kisses down Ray's neck, and any ideas Ray'd had about continuing to give him a hard time are fading fast. He sucks in a shaky breath, and feels Fraser smile a little against his skin. 

"Gotta close the hood," Ray mumbles. Fraser reaches up to help him, easing the hood down so that it barely makes any noise when it closes. He puts his hands on Ray's again, pushing them up towards the windshield, til Ray's supporting his weight with his forearms on the cool metal, his head hanging down so that his breath fogs up a little on the glossy finish. 

Then Fraser's warmth against Ray's back disappears. Ray lifts his head to look back and sees Fraser just standing there looking at him wide-eyed.

"What's the hold up, Benny?"

"I didn't expect--I've never really understood the erotic appeal of automobiles," Fraser says.

"Then why the hell did you decide to jump me in a garage?" Ray demands, suddenly embarrassed by how turned on he is. He stands up. 

"No, wait." Fraser puts his hand on Ray's shoulder. "I rather thought it might be something you'd enjoy," he says. "And I'm beginning to see the appeal myself." His hand drifts down Ray's back, coming to rest with his fingertips on Ray's ass. He runs his thumb along the seam of Ray's slacks, teasing the sensitive spot at the base of Ray's spine that always gets him going. Ray shivers.

"Automobiles in the Territories are built for efficiency," Fraser says. "Not elegance or grandeur or--or sex appeal. This is all quite new to me." His voice has dropped back down to that velvety growl, and Ray gets the feeling he's talking about more than the Riv. It makes his insides feel warm and kind of floaty. 

Fraser's pressed up hard against him now, crowding him back against the hood of the Riv. 

"So you're telling me that the Riv does get you going," Ray gasps.

" _You_ get me going," Fraser corrects. He ducks his head, mouthing at the hollow of Ray's throat framed by his unbuttoned collar and the chain of his crucifix. "But I certainly don't find the car disagreeable." 

Ray's dying to touch Fraser, to pull him closer, but his hands are filthy. Can't go getting greasy handprints on the Mountie's too-tight jeans and neat white sweater. He whimpers and grips the edge of the Riv's hood until his knuckles are white. 

"Ray?" Fraser's fingers are circling around his wrist, pulling his hands away from the car. 

"Lemme go wash my hands," Ray says, even though the thought of walking away from this even for a minute is almost enough to drive him crazy. "Gotta touch you, Benny." 

Fraser blinks at him, and then looks down at his hands. Getting his hands dirty is Ray's least favourite part about working on the Riv; he only does it because he can't trust anybody else to treat her right. He definitely never figured it was sexy. 

"You can touch me," Fraser says. "Please touch me, Ray." So maybe Ray was wrong about that. 

He pops open the button on Fraser's fly, working his jeans down so that Ray can put his hands on Fraser's ass, ruining the starched white boxers, before running his hands over Fraser's hips and belly, his ribs, up to his chest, leaving his fingerprints all over that pale, perfect skin. Fraser's making all kinds of happy noises against Ray's mouth in between kisses and rocking his hard-on against Ray's thigh. 

"Here, lemme help you out, Benny," Ray says, putting his hand down the front of Fraser's boxers.

"Wait," Fraser gasps. "Do you think we could--in the back seat, perhaps?" 

Ray grins. "Oh yeah. I guess that's something else they don't do up there in the Arctic, huh?" 

"Not with me, at least," Fraser says. 

"That's their loss," Ray says. "C'mere." 

Ray hasn't had sex in the back of a car since high school, that time out by the lake with Nina Alvarado in his cousin's old Cadillac. It's a lot more uncomfortable than he remembers. Fraser's slouched awkwardly against the door, halfway between sitting sideways and lying down, and Ray accidentally knees him in the ribs when he's climbing onto his lap. But Fraser's grinning up at him anyway, so Ray stops worrying about how ridiculous this is and kisses him. 

Fraser's undoing Ray's slacks and shoving them out of the way, taking Ray's boxers with them. Ray grinds down against him, and Fraser makes an appreciative noise. They're fogging up the windows, and the inside of the car smells like leather polish and grease and sex, and Ray's pretty sure this is the hottest thing he's ever done. 

Fraser's saying his name, over and over, high-pitched and frantic, and Ray can hear himself talking back, "Yeah, I got you, Benny, come on, come for me," and Fraser throws his head back--Ray winces--and comes all over his stomach. 

Fraser makes a dazed noise, an _ow, Ray, I've hurt my head_ noise, and Ray curls his hand around the back of Fraser's head to keep him from doing himself any more damage. 

"You okay, Benny?" 

"Fine, Ray," Fraser says, and reaches down to wrap his hand around Ray's dick. Ray shudders and gives it up, slumping down on top of Fraser gracelessly. 

After a few minutes, Fraser says, "Ray, I'm terribly sorry, but I'm losing feeling in my legs."

"Sorry," Ray mumbles, shoving himself upright with an effort. He shakes his head, trying to work out the crick in his neck, and grins down at Fraser, dopey with endorphins and affection. Fraser smiles back, rubbing his head. 

"I imagine this is going to make our next stakeout rather awkward," he says, sitting up gingerly.

Ray laughs. "Maybe, but I promise I'll make it up to you afterwards."


End file.
